ninjitsusentaitokusouldierfandomcom-20200215-history
Brandon The Hedgehog
Brandon the Hedgehog '''(a.k.a. '''TokusouBlue) is the main protagonist of Ninjitsu Sentai Tokusouldier. He is the bravest member on the team (and also the first). His being first on the team gave him the title of team leader. He will be voiced by MrBLUERANGERHERO. He also plays second banana in the Baby Peterson Cartoons. History Brandon was once just a regular civilian. He was basking in the sun one day, minding his own business, when the E.V.I.L.E. army came out of nowhere and abducted him. He soon found out their intensions and fought against them. He also saved a young female wolf. They formed the D.A.W.G.G. after Brandon noticed Mira's abilities. In the Dave Felis vs. Sly Cooper Trilogy, Brandon was revealed to be the last Cosmic-type Seijuujin ever. He mentioned that his mother was a human and his father was a toon/seijuujin. His father gave up his seijuujin magic to make Brandon's mom a full-fledged toon, becoming a regular toon himself in the process. Brandon absorbed his father's magic, which explains his abilities as a seijuujin. After Brandon was born, he was 1/3 human, 1/3 toon, and 1/3 seijuujin. After his siblings were born, they didn't have a seijuujin side like their brother, for they were born 1/2 toon and 1/2 human. Because Brandon's siblings lacked a seijuujin side, they couldn't assume a human form. Unlike most toons, Brandon and his siblings were born in the human world instead of Toon Town. Their parents wouldn't let either of them set foot in Toon Town, for they thought their human sides would make them vunerable. After Brandon's parents died, Brandon sent his siblings to an orphanage that wouldn't accept teenagers. Afterwards, Brandon got a job at the LooneyToon Studios. He gained fortune, fame, and was at the top of his game. However, when the studio started making action shows, Brandon was fired. He couldn't go to Mugen because it was destroyed and he couldn't go to Toon Town because he swore to his parents on their deathbeds he would never go (regardless of how much he desired to see it with his own eyes). So, he wandered the human world alone. Personality Brandon is the strangest and bravest of the team. His personality consists of many parts such as bravery, humor, seriosity, and intelligence. He's also the most toon-like member of the team. His philosophy is, "If you can't have a good sense of humor, you're better off dead!" He also has an imagination that's like a spirit trying to possess him. Sometimes it succeeds, sometimes it becomes overwhelmed by him. Sometimes, he prefers to be left alone. He normally acts fine if he's having a good time. However, if he gets angry, he acts in an uncharacteristically savage manner. If he wants to have a good laugh, he'll do whatever he finds funny as long as he doesn't get injured in the process. His biggest fears are getting his zits popped, the dip (despite being immune to it), and the eyes of real-life bugs (I mean who doesn't fear them, right? Thems creepy!). In the Dave Felis vs. Sly Cooper trilogy, whenever Brandon faces a villain alone, he proves himself to be too clever for the villains to defeat. He proved it by making some of the villains laugh themselves to death and using a boxing glove mallet to open a valve on the resevoir of dip behind some more of the villains to get rid of them. Even Masami admitted he had never seen anyone that clever. Ryan scoffed indifferently, but secretly, he was rather impressed that a toon could be so clever. Relations Friends/Allies *Dave Felis *Ryotaro Hagane-(friendly rival) *Ryo Vulpes *Jack Porter *Kyoya Shiba *Mei Shido *Mira The Wolf *Takashi Kuso *Miyoko Amano-(she has a crush on him) *Cleo Felis *Jake Felis *Princess Michelle Acorn *Dudley Puppy *Kitty Katswell *Benny the Bionic-Puppy *Lenny the Labrodor *Baby Peterson *Mama Peterson-(out of fear) *Tracy the Tank Engine *Bernie the Steam Engine *Marty the Tugboat *Willie the Whistle *Sam *Max *Mr. Whiskers *Brandy Harrington *Katrina Lightship *Danny Cat *Sawyer Cat *Cameron Becnel *Logan Page *Carter Becnel *Sean Mahoney *Hannah Riego *Charlie Becnel *Hino Gai *Brooke Nicole *Whiteslash the Wolf *Buster the Toon Blaster *Jake the Hedgehog-(future grandson) *Julia the Hedgehog-(future granddaughter) *Takeru Kuso *Shinji Hagane *Kaijou Shiba *Madoka Shido *Leo Bradley *Michael Bradley *TokusouNavy *TokusouCrimson *TokusouOrange *TokusouBrown *TokusouMagenta *TokusouCyan *TokusouViolet *Hina the Squirrel *Princess Miko the Wolf *Princess Julie the Fox *Daniel the Hedgehog-(brother) *Samantha the Winged Unicorn-(sister) *Leon the Hedgehog *Andrew the Echidna *Drew the Fox *Tyrone the Mole/Dog Hybrid *Jessie Cat *Kai *Aquamarine *Dusty *Swift *Ice *Jeff *Maya *KabutoRanger *TentouRanger *KuwagaRanger *HercusRanger *CaucasusRanger *S.W.A.T. Blue *S.W.A.T. Purple *S.W.A.T. Gray *S.W.A.T. Golden Rod *Garuda E-X *Eagle 1 *Swallow 2 *Hawk 3 *Falcon 4 *Swan 5 *Albatross 6 *Condor 7 *Owl 8 *Firebird 9 *Robin 10 *Phoenix 11 *Pigeon 12 *ColorRed *ColorBlue *ColorYellow *ColorViolet *ColorOrange *ColorGreen *ColorWhite *ColorBlack *ColorPink *ToonRed *ToonBlue *ToonYellow *ToonGreen *ToonPink *ToonCrimson *ToonBlack *ToonGold *ToonSilver *Flynn the Cab *Flint the Cab *Amy the Dragoroo *Meteor Mouse *Cosmic Cat *Dimension Dog Rivals *Ryotaro Hagane-(friendly rival) *Lord Tategami-(also enemy) Enemies E.V.I.L.E. *Lord Tategami *Jerry the Fox *Casey the Hedgehog *Jack the Echidna The Bird Patrol *Smart Alec *Sly *Stupid Head *Smokey *Maniac Decepticons *Megatron *Starscream The Judge-Mentals *Judge Sharkbite *Judge Death *Judge Core *Judge Doomsday *Judge Infinity *Judge Apocalypse Other Enemies *Unicron *Astral Devastator *Judge Doom *Kin Einmortal *Anyone evil Powers and Abilities Regular Toon form Like all toons, Brandon is immune to physical abuse. He also has the power of Toonjitsu in his regular toon form. He also has an infinite number of toon power at his disposal. Toonjitsu attacks *The Boxing glove face *The Hammerhead *The Buzzsaw head *Snot Rockets *The Seeing Stars/Birds attack Summons Brandon has the ability to summon various toons through special cards known as, "Spirit Bio Cards." This ability makes him the first Tokusouldier character to summon other toons at anytime. He has a great many of them at his disposal. He can summon any toon from any series with these cards (whether they exist solely within the Tokusouldier Universe or otherwise). When he summons the toons of his choice, he tosses the selected cards into the air and they manifest themselves in the form of their respective characters. *ToonRed *ToonBlue *ToonYellow *ToonGreen *ToonPink *ToonCrimson *ToonBlack *ToonGold *ToonSilver *Leon the Hedgehog *Andrew the Echidna *Drew the Fox *Tyrone the Mole/Dog Hybrid *Jessie Cat *Kai *Aquamarine *Dusty *Swift *Ice *Jeff *Maya *KabutoRanger *TentouRanger *KuwagaRanger *HercusRanger *CaucasusRanger *S.W.A.T. Blue *S.W.A.T. Purple *S.W.A.T. Gray *S.W.A.T. Golden Rod *Garuda E-X *Eagle 1 *Swallow 2 *Hawk 3 *Falcon 4 *Swan 5 *Albatross 6 *Condor 7 *Owl 8 *Firebird 9 *Robin 10 *Phoenix 11 *Pigeon 12 *ColorRed *ColorBlue *ColorYellow *ColorViolet *ColorOrange *ColorGreen *ColorWhite *ColorBlack *ColorPink *Meteor Mouse *Cosmic Cat *Dimension Dog *AceRed *KingRed *QueenRed *JackRed *10-Red *AceBlue *KingBlue *QueenBlue *JackBlue *10-Blue *AceWhite *KingWhite *QueenWhite *JackWhite *10-White *AceGreen *KingGreen *QueenGreen *JackGreen *10-Green *AceYellow *KingYellow *QueenYellow *JackYellow *10-Yellow *The Metal Ninja *Metal Ninja 1.01 *Time Sheriff Dinoman *Space Warrior Cosmosis *Astro Warrior CosmoKnight *1 Ryan Baldwin *2 J.B. Walter *3 Kaitlin Steele *Guard Eon *Guard Ian *The Metal Eagle *The Scarlet Vixen *The Masked Mualer *The Industrial Minotuar *The Iron Ray *The Cricket Master *The Toontown Guardian *The Toontown Guardian 2.0 *Various other toons Seijuujin form As revealed in the Dave Felis vs. Sly Cooper trilogy, Brandon is a Seijuujin himself and, as such, has extraordinary powers. Unlike most Seijuujin, he has phenomenal cosmic power similar to the genie from Disney's Aladdin. As such, he also has that genie's sense of humor. Despite his immunity to dip, even in Seijuujin form, he fears it and goes to great lengths to avoid it. Seijuujin Ability In his Seijuujin form, Brandon can shoot flying spears from his pupils. These spears only attack the forces of evil and they hit villains no matter where Brandon's head is facing. He can also use his eyes as jet turbines to create a powerful gust of wind (in which his irises act as the turbine blades). Human Form As revealed in Dave Felis vs. Sly Cooper trilogy, Brandon is also part human. In this form, he can regain his toon form by merely making contact with even the smallest amount of paint. Category:Tokusouldiers Category:Protagonists Category:Blue Warriors Category:Hedgehogs Category:D.A.W.G.G. Agents Category:Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Crazy Characters Category:Characters Category:Da Liters Characters Category:Super Hero Wars Characters Category:Allies of Justice Category:Toons Category:Characters voiced by MrBLUERANGERHERO Category:Humans Category:Hybrid Creatures Category:Toon/Human Hybrids Category:Masters of Toonjitsu Category:Seijuujin Category:Baby Peterson Cartoon Characters Category:Jokers Category:Geniuses Category:Dave Felis vs. Sly Cooper Trilogy guest stars Category:Immortal